Elanorellë
by kymm
Summary: This is about Samwise Gamgee's oldest daughter, Elanor, and her life as a not-so-ordinary hobbit-lass. [There will be more parts eventually.]


****

Elanorellë

****

Summary: The story of one summer in the life of Elanor, daughter of Samwise, and the adventures she has in it. 

****

Part One: To Pincup 

****

Author: Katrine Lila Loamsdown-Fitzgerald 

****

Note: I'd really like some feedback on this. Should I continue? **Disclaimer: **This all belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien, the best damn author in the world! 

****

To many in the Shire, young Elanor Gamgee was an odd young hobbit-lass, indeed. Many of the older [and grayer] folks compared her to a certain Frodo Baggins. Elanor knew of this and took proudly to it, seeing that old Mr. Frodo was her hero. Many would tell her, however, to take it not as a compliment but as an insult. She never mentioned the talk to her dear Sam-dad, but she knew that it was very likely that he knew of it already. He was very sad still about the departure of Mr. Baggins, for Elanor knew her father well and from her he could hide very little. 

Elanor was already a lass of thirteen summers and therefore was older than her seven other siblings; that was yet another fact that she took great pride in. In her good hobbit sense, she knew that it was ridiculous to be proud of age, but she went against her sense as usual. 

As I was saying before, many in the Shire thought Elanor to be a strange child. She lived in Hobbiton at Bag End, just as Frodo had as a child. She also shared the much older hobbit's affinity for adventure and all-around reputation of oddity. 

"Old Mr. Baggins hardly knew her for a year and he still passed on his queerness to the poor child!" is what many would say when they saw her tramping about the countryside. 

But much like her much-admired Mr. Baggins, Elanor did not mind the talk. She just went on doing as she pleased. 

On a late, lazy mid-summer's afternoon, Elanor was just rising from bed when she heard the news. Her father was going to Pincup in the Green Country that day, and he had given Elanor permission to go along! Elanor loved hiking with her dear dad, and he often told stories on the way. She dressed hurriedly and bounced down the hallways of Bag End in a blur of happiness. She walked into the parlor and saw her mother, Rose Gamgee, standing by the door to one of Bag End's many pantries. 

"Mum, Sam-dad said that I could go with him to Pincup for a few days. May I have leave from the chores?" Elanor asked politely, hoping against all hope that she would say yes. 

"But what would your dear mother do without her little helper?" her mother asked. 

"Mum, this is my only chance to go to Pincup this entire year!" Elanor complained. Sam-dad had told her many a story of elves that sometimes passed by Pincup, and she had wanted to see the elves for so long. "Sam-dad won't have to go again until this time next year!" 

"But these apples need to be canned," her mother said. "You can't expect young Goldilocks to do it, nor Frodo nor Merry nor Pippin! This is a lass's work. I am sorry, m'dear, but you _cannot_ go with your father today." 

"Can Rosie not do it?" asked Elanor politely, ignoring her mother's stern, obvious warning not to question her any further. 

"Rosie is cleaning the cellar today," her mum answered shortly. "Ellie, you are such a bother sometimes! Do as I say!" 

"But Mum…" Elanor said weakly. "Sam-dad told me that I could, and I so badly want to see the elves…" 

"But you can see the elves another day," said mum with a sigh. "The apples won't last, I'm afraid, until tomorrow if they're not properly stored. And you know what your dear father says, 'There ain't no play that can't be put off for work.'" 

"Mum, I swear that if you'll let me go I won't put off any work for the next five years! I'll sweep, clean, polish, and anything ye want me to do. I'll can apples for the next week. I'll only be gone for eleven days. Will you please allow me to go?" Elanor fell to her knees, solemnly bowing her head. She meant every word she had said. She would do all of those things. After all, she was Sam Gamgee's daughter and she didn't make promises very lightly. 

Rose chuckled. Her daughter had the very spirit of her father that she had fallen in love with. That in itself made her succumb to her daughter's wish. She was, after all, a good lass and she _had_ wanted to see elves for so long. "I suppose I can let ye go," she said finally. "Rosie will not mind the canning, I suppose." Elanor let a whoop and holler as she ran back down the hallway to pack her bags. 

She had almost reached her room when she remembered something. She turned back toward the parlor and hastened back down the hallway. Her mum was still standing dear the pantry door, counting jars for canning. 

"Mum, I forgot to tell you something," Elanor said. 

"Well, what is it dear Ellie?" she asked with a smile. 

"Thank you so very much for allowing me to go," she said earnestly. "I do so want to see the elves, and I love to hike. I promise that I shall do all the things I promised when I come back next week." 

"I know that you will m'dear," her mum said with a soft, radiant smile. 

__

..to be continued…


End file.
